Todo va a estar bien
by REDYM
Summary: Steven fuera de la rutina quería experimentar la libertad ¿Acaso eso está mal? one shot.


_TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN._

Steven observaba desde el faro lo hermoso que era el mar y entre sus pensamientos paso por su cabeza una pequeña travesura que hizo ya hace un tiempo, tan solo recordarlo hizo que al joven se le formara una sonrisa llena de alegría en la cara.

Recordó todo como si de ayer se tratara, aquel día llevaba su camisa de siempre y su típico pantalón vaquero, la única diferencia es que ese día llevaba un gorro de marinero, tomo muchas provisiones y las guardo en su mochila hamburguesa y sin avisarle a nadie tomo un pequeño velero y se dispuso a navegar para recorrer el mundo él solito.

Se vatio en duelo con el mar tomando rumbo al sur, desde lejos podía observar lo hermoso que eran los pelicanos y al voltear vio cómo su pequeño velero iba dejando estelas en el mar, se sintió tan inspirado que por unos momentos soltó el mando y se puso a dibujar un hermoso paisaje con sus crayolas.

Cayó la noche y el pequeño Steven derrumbó rendido ante el suelo, en sus sueños podía escuchar como las olas del mar le decían "Vete" "Los tuyos te han de extrañar" el joven al despertar observó lo más profundo del mar, por lo menos lo que sus ojos le permitían. Pudo observar un atún muy grande con un pequeño tono cereza sobre la piel, este parecía guiar varios peces, entre ellos un pez espada con un suave color mostaza y un pescado muy gordito con una tonalidad morada con aletas blancas.

Pero a su vista resaltaba un pescadito café oscuro que se esforzaba en seguir a aquel peculiar trio, el esfuerzo de aquel pececito rindió sus frutos, puso todo su empeño y pudo quedarse frente al gran pez de color cereza, ahora el guiaba al equipo y parecía que todos estaban felices por el logro de aquel intrépido pez.

Steven pensó y se dijo "debo regresar" cuando llegó a la costa podía sentir la brisa, era como si el aire le preguntara "¿A dónde iras ahora?" al dejar su velero Steven vio unos ojos azules, cristalinos y puros como el mar, es Lapis Lazuli que parecía esperarlo.

― ¡HEY! Steven― Dijo feliz la chica azul― los demás te están buscando, también parecen preocupados… en especial Perla― Lapis con una ligera sonrisa cruzo su mirada con la de Steven― y dime ¿Te divertiste? ―

Steven suspiró al recordar todo eso, la pobre Perla pensó que lo habían secuestrado y al final Amatista solo reía al ver la cara de histeria que tenía su compañera "Steven es Steven, no hay de que preocuparse" sin duda esa chica tenía mucha confianza puesta en su muchacho favorito.

Steven sintió como su teléfono sonaba, al contestarlo la dulce voz de Connie lo llevó a otro planeta pues estuvieron hablando una hora ― si Connie también te quiero― Decía el joven sonrojado al teléfono ―Te veré mañana, estoy ansioso por mostrarte lo que prepare, ojalá te guste―

Connie y Steven llevaban saliendo apenas una semana con el permiso de sus padres y aunque fue la misión más difícil a la que el chico se enfrentó al final como todo héroe consiguió salirse con la suya. Oficialmente tendrían su primera cita el sábado, el muchacho se posó en los barandales del faro dio un largo suspiro y sonrió. Por más que quisiera no se podía aguantar la emoción que llevaba dentro, pasó toda una tarde tocando el ukelele con la más pura alegría.

Al fin había llegado el día, Steven se había arreglado para la ocasión, tenía puesta aquella camisa rosa que le había regalado su novia por su cumpleaños, un pantalón solo un poco más oscuro de lo usual y unos tenis casuales, pero a la moda.

Las tres gemas de cristal esperaban la llegada de Connie sentadas en el sofá con Steven, le daban uno que otro consejo por su primera cita y lo peinaba Garnet pues cuando Perla lo intento le quedó un peinado que parecía un hongo y Amatista le dejo muy rebelde el cabello, el peinado que le hizo Garnet era el que Steven llevaba usualmente solo que le dejó un pequeño mechón de cabello sobre la frente para que tuviera un tono ochentero.

Cuando al fin llegó Connie Steven quedó asombrado por su belleza, un hermoso vestido blanco con lunares negros, unas lindas sandalias y un moño rojo en la cabeza. Todas se despidieron de aquella pareja deseándoles mucha suerte.

― ¿Perla estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? ― dijo Garnet observándola fijamente.

― sí Perla no creo que lo debamos hacer― Dijo Amatista para poco después decir llena de emoción― ¿A quién engaño? ¡VAMOS PERLA! ―

Perla con mucha emoción dijo estar más que segura, abrió la puerta, se transformó en un pequeño canario y salió corriendo, Amatista salió corriendo transformándose en gato gritando a todo pulmón ¡PERLA ESPERAME! Garnet salió, cerró la puerta, tomo la forma de una gran ardilla voladora y las siguió.

Todas aun transformadas estaban en la banca de un parque frente al cine, vieron llegar a Steven con Connie, pero por alguna razón no los acompañaba León, quizás el muy holgazán prefirió no llevarlos, los siguieron a todos lados, desde la función de la película, la pizzería de la familia de Kiki, pasando por la feria hasta llegar a la parte más aislada de la playa.

Steven y Connie habían subido a un velero, el mismo que hace unos meses había usado para navegar, se veía tan romántico el atardecer, en ese momento todas comprendieron lo mismo, pero solo Perla se atrevió a decir con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos "Nuestro bebe ha crecido" Steven y Connie se tomaron de las manos y poco a poco se iban acercando más y más, en ningún momento de la cita se habían dado un solo beso, por lo que todas lograron presenciar el primer beso de Steven y Connie, cuando al fin pegaron sus labios las gemas de cristal celebraban con euforia, eran unos tres ratoncitos festejando.

De repente Peridot y Lapis se pararon frente a ellas tres, Garnet preguntó "¿hicieron el favor que les pedí?"

― ¡Si! ― dijo Peridot con acento de grandeza― hice todo sin ningún contra tiempo―

Lapis con una sonrisa burlona afirmó― realmente yo hice todo el trabajo, ella solo se encargó de servir como carnada ¿quieres que los libere? ―

Garnet moviendo su cabeza dijo que sí, Peridot alzó una paleta de leones lamedores y desde lo lejos se veía correr a León por su delicioso bocadillo, Lapis alzó su mano y desde el mar salió un monstruo enorme, antes de que León llegase Peridot le lanzó la paleta a la gema corrupta haciendo que esta la devorara, la ira de León se posó ante sus ojos, todas se escondieron entre las grandes rocas.

Steven volteó un momento y pudo ver que su mejor amigo estaba en problemas, miro a Connie y esta sonrió sujetando su mano, ambos se abrasaron y entre un destello de luz Stevonnie apareció, se impulsó fuera del velero y nado a toda velocidad para salvar a León, apenas llegó a la costa saltó hacia el lomo de León y de su cabeza sacó su espada, la batalla no duró mucho de un salto Stevonnie tomó impulso para patear a la gema corrupta para dejarla aturdida y de un solo estoque logró ganar otra victoria.

Stevonnie se abrasó y dijo― Sin duda, contigo nunca hay momentos aburridos―


End file.
